cornergasfandomcom-20200213-history
R2 Bee Too/Transcript
Hank Yarbo: Yarbie waved "hi" to you Wanda. Wanda Dollard: Yarbie? Hank: That's what I named him. You know where that name came from? Wanda: An undeveloped brain? Yarbie: Ha, ha. Wanda: See, Yarbie liked it. Hank: I pressed the wrong button. Yarbie: You suck. Hank: There we go. Davis Quinton: Ah, cool robot, jealous me. Wanda: You become more like a 12 year old girl every day. Davis: I get like that around robots. I always wanted a robot. I love robots. Robots are the best. Robot. Wanda: You know, I actually studied mechanical engineering at a technical institute... Hank: Yeah, yeah, we're talking robots here, OK? Davis: Where'd you get him? Hank: On eBay. Davis: Hi, I'm Sergeant Quinton, senior police officer. Yarbie: Your fly is down. Davis: What? Yarbie: Ha, ha. Hank: Isn't technology awesome? Wanda: Yeah and your fly really is down. Oscar Leroy: Get back! Bees, bees! Karen Pelly: Leaves? Oscar: Bees! Karen: He's? Oscar: Bees. Karen: Cheese? Oscar: Bees! Karen: I know, I'm just messing with ya. Don't worry, we'll get rid of these fleas. Oscar: Bees! Brent Leroy: What's up? Wanda finally snap and kill Hank? We all saw this coming. Oscar: There's a hive of, whatever, stingy buds up there. Brent: Huh, probably bees. Well, no need to panic, I know how to get rid of them. Brent: Hey Wanda, I just saw a couple of bees outside so you have to be very careful. Do you have your epipen? Wanda: I'm not allergic to bees. Brent: Then have I got a job for you. Lacey Burrows: OK, what can I get you? Brent: Ladies first. Emma Leroy: Since when do you... Brent: Blew your chance, gotta be ready. I'll have a chili cheese dog. Lacey: Oh, big surprise. Brent: Shouldn't be. I have one everyday. Lacey: I was being sarcastic. Brent: You were? Lacey: Why don't you try something different for once? Emma: Are you still being sarcastic? Lacey: I've got a big, full menu. Emma: He really only likes my cooking, Lacey. He's a bit of a fuss bucket. Brent: I'm not fussy nor bucket-y. Emma: When you were a baby, you wouldn't eat your pablum unless I put gravy on it. Brent: I didn't care what kind of gravy. Lacey: Try the Chicken Kiev. Emma: He doesn't like that fancy foreign food with all the spices and Kievs on it. He's delicate. Brent: I am not delicate. In fact, I will have a bowl of this Chicken Kiev you're always going on about. Lacey: Ah, this is the first time I've mentioned it and it doesn't come in a bowl. Brent: Doesn't the gravy drip off the plate? Lacey: There is no gravy. Brent: Chicken without gravy? This keeps getting weirder. Oscar: Get rid of those bees. Wanda: I know, I'm reading this book on how to do it. Step one, call an exterminator. Step two, explain to Oscar how a cordless phone works. Oscar: Do it yourself and pocket the money. All you need is a broom and a car. That's how I did it. Oscar: Ha, ha, ha. Whoa, ow, ow! Oscar: Just remember to roll up the window. Brent: Hmm, it's uh... Emma: Bland? Brent: No. Lacey: Delicious. Brent: No. Emma: Repulsive? Brent: No, it's interesting. Lacey: What does that mean? Brent: It means it's of interest. I mean, there's chicken. It's fried, I like the fried element to it, big fan of fried. But then some kind of goop oozed out of it. Not a big fan of goop. Lacey: That goop is butter. Brent: Ooo, big fan of butter. Emma: Chicken stuffed with butter, that's just gross and unhealthy. Brent: Ooo, big fan of unhealthy. The verdict's in. I likes it. Lacey: Ah-ha! Karen: What does he likes. I mean, like. Lacey: My Chicken Kiev. He's a big fan. Emma: He's just a fan of fried goop. Get over yourself. Karen: Brent had something other than a chili cheese dog? Wow. OK, hook me up with this Chicken Diaz. Brent: You gotta have it. It's like an angel crapped on your plate. Davis: I don't mean to brag but I bought the robot to end all robots on eBay. I'll give you a hint, R2... Hank: Uh-huh. Davis: D2. Hank: Uh-huh. Davis: R2-D2. Hank: Cool, you got an R2-D2? Davis: Not an R2-D2, the R2-D2 from a little movie called "The Star Wars." Hank: It's just "Star Wars." Davis: Yeah, but it was originally called...I don't want to get into this again. Point is, this is gonna be all mine. Hank: Wow. Davis: Only paid $700. They wanted $60. I was the only bidder but I didn't want to take any chances. Hank: This is so awesome. When R2 gets here, you, me, R2 and Yarbie can hang out. Movies, dinners. Davis: Plus, these little robots are chick magnets. They're gonna be all over us. Hank: Yeah, and the robots. Category:Transcripts